loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
Regarding CoolScorpion83
The LLR Management Team are seen dressed in all black, crouched outside of a door, whispering to one anther. Church is leading the pack, with his ear pressed against the door. The team all have revolvers in hand with the magic words engraved on the side... "Alt Gun". Church: Okay, we've been tracking them down for months and we're here. Finally time... The moment of truth. Monk: This is it... I was born for this! This is why I'm hiccup alive!! Falcon slaps Monk. Falcon: Shut up, dude. They're gonna hear us. Some muffled noises and scrambling can be heard from behind the door. Church: OUR COVER IS BLOWN! MOVE IN!! Church swat kicks the door down and the team made up of LLR's Moderators and GMs rush into the room. All of their guns pointed at the suspects. 4 men stand up from around a table, raising their arms into the air. They turn to reveal their faces one by one. u/Coolscorpion83 u/xXCraftySOBXx u/NuclerBaseball u/El_Primo_Smash Nuclear: Ahh, Brother Steeple. We knew you'd c- BANG Bong fires a bullet right into Nuclear's chest, he explodes and turns into dust immediately. Bong: Fucking yass, Lads, eat shit ya wee dirty prick. Crafty: MAMA MIA! THAT WASA MY BROTHER! OH NOOOOO BANG Throdis fires a bullet at Crafty. He also explodes and turns into dust. Throdis: Can it, Luigi. Scorpion and Primo look awfully nervous. They're now dripping with sweat. Primo: Okay... Guys. Great job. My buddy Scorpion here loves to use alts. You caught him. Now let's just be rationale here. Let's put the guns down. You don't wanna hurt your next World Heavyweight Champion... Right? Monk walks right up to Primo and presses his revolver to Primo's forehead. Monk: You hiccup ruined NXP... You ruined the sancti-... The sancky of... of LLR. And- and you disgust me... Whore BANG Primo falls and explodes into dust. Scorpion: Guys please come on... I... You aren't gonna shoot me like that, are you? Come on, I'm not an alt I-... Please... Please... Just one more chance. I know I messed up with TheLaw, but come on please I- Dezoo: CAN IT!! ...Don't worry, buddy. We know you aren't an alt. We're not gonna shoot you... Dezoo raises the Alt Revolver ...With these. Civ steps forward through the crowd and whips out a Blunderbuss, pointing it right at Scorpion. Civ: Time to close the loop. BANG Scorpion looks down at the brand new hole in his stomach in shock. He falls to the ground, dead. The team turns to face the camera. Church steps forward. Church: Ladies and gentlemen, it is with both great pride and disappointment that we reveal this information to you. u/Coolscorpion83 has been convicted of his 2nd... 3rd... and 4th offence of violating the Dezoo Clause. His first, was when he ran u/-_-TheLaw-_-. Recently we discovered him to be running the 3 accounts you saw shot and turned to dust today. Our ruling is simple. 1st offence is a 30 day Suspension/Ban from the Subreddit. We keep the parent account's information confidential. Any further offences result in a permanent ban, and public announcement regarding the accounts that were caught. Scorpion. DO NOT create another account and attempt to come back. You are not welcome here anymore. If you do, you will not only be breaking our Subreddit's rules, but you will be breaking Reddit's side-wide rules. If we suspect you to be back, we will report the account in question, to Reddit's Moderation Team. Stay out, please. We wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors. To anyone currently involved in a program with Scorpion or any of the alts in question, we greatly apologize for this inconvenience. We are currently discussing what to do about determining a new challenger for the World Heavyweight Championship. We hope you all take this seriously. If any of you are currently running alt accounts, we are issuing a free grace period. As long as this thread is stickied on the sub, you may come clean about using alts, and you will be free of any punishment. We will only remove the alt account. Nothing more. Thank you all for playing along. We look forward to seeing this place grow and become a more fair and healthy environment. Thank you. Category:Regarding